Inside Shane's head
by Anayo
Summary: Dalton-verse, Rane, this is Shane and Reed's story from Shane's point of view, starting in Winterfest, when Shane and Reed first met.
1. Winterfest

**This is Rane from Snane's point of view. I don't own anything. These wonderful characters belong to CP Coulter.**

**This is my first fanfic ever so I hope it is not so bad. Sorry for any language mistakes, English is not my fist language. **

Shane was very excited to be at Winterfest. It was too long since he's seen his brother for the last time, so he was a bit disappointed at the lack of interest shown by Blaine at his sight.

Everybody seemed to be searching for a certain 'Kurt' whoever he was. While following Blaine he saw someone that he didn't know talking to his brother, so he decided to introduce himself. He was in the middle of doing it 'Hi, I'm...' when he had to stop. OH. MY. GOD. If angels existed he had just found one. Who was this boy? Was he really a boy? Could a real boy be that gorgeous? That perfect? He had to know.

Shane hardly listened to the angel's name 'Reed' and he managed to articulate a brief apology before grabing his brother to ask him about the boy.

But before he could actually learn anything about that gorgeous angel a lot of people gathered and there was a big argument involving Logan.

When things calmed down a little Shane didn't miss the opportunity to properly introduce himself to Reed and learn some things about him.

'So, you are one of Blaine's friends. Are you too in the Warblers?' Shane was trying not to stare but was being a hard task with those incredible sweet eyes just in front of him.

'Yeah! I've been a warbler for a couple of years but today I'm singing my first solo, so I'm quite nervous really' Reed was very nervous indeed but Shane seemed a very nice guy and this easy talk was calming him a bit.

So they continued talking about the Warblers, Blaine, and other unimportant topics until the moment Reed had to go to scene to perform. While he was performing, Shane couldn't take his eyes out of the boy. He was amazing. Speaking with him Shane had seen a shy boy, that blushed easily and very nervous about going out and singing. But singing out there Reed was completely different. Yeah, well, he was still gorgeous and adorable, but something else. He was singing amazingly and he was enjoying it. Reed was so sure of himself while singing that song that Shane found him very very hot and sexy. Smoking hot actually.

Shane found himself staring hopelessly to Reed's lips, wondering how would they taste, or looking to his hips and letting out a soft moan the moment Reed was rocking them with the song. He was absolutely mesmerized and didn't react to anything else until the song came to an end and Reed left the stage.

Just then, a sudden realization come to Shane's mind. He was living in Colorado and Reed in Ohio with his brother. When was he going to see him again?

Shane watched the whole show and went to congratulate his brother. He was a little down at the thought of not seeing Reed in a while, but he tried to cheer himself up. This boy was not like others, he was special, of this, Shane was sure, so he was going to do as much as possible to see him again, and if he had to wait he will wait. Maybe he had possibilities, who knew, he was not giving up so easily. He wasn't going to miss any opportunity to come to his brother's school. They had a fair at Valentine's day, hadn't they?

The show had finished and now all the boys were heading to the dormitories to prepare for leaving. Shane's father approached him 'Grab your brother and let's go, we will be waiting in the car'

Oh, no! He had to go and he really didn't want. At least he had to say goodbye to Reed, get to see him once more before going.

He grabbed the first guy that went by his side

'Please, wait! Are you a Windsor?'

Yes, I'm Dwight, and you are...?

'I'm Shane, Blaine's brother'

'Ah, Ok. I think that Blaine is upstairs but he will be down in some minutes'

'But no, it's not about Blaine' Shane stammered 'Could you please _please_ get Reed and tell him to come down and say goodbye to me?' Shane said that fast and a little ashamed to be asking help from a stranger, but he _needed_ to see Reed.

Dwight looked carefully into Shane's eyes trying to determine if he was dangerous. He had his salt and holy water just in case, but his hunter senses didn't detect more than a little anxiety in those eyes, so he sighed and said 'Ok, I'll see what can I do'

Once Dwight was gone Shane started to pace the floor, and then he saw David. He ran towards him. He knew David, he was one of Blaine's best friends and he was a Warbler, so he had to know Reed.

'David, David, please I need you!'

'What?' David was laughing at the worried expression in Shane's face because he had seen him talking with Reed and suspected what was this about. His suspicions were confirmed when Shane continued.

'Can you get Reed to talk to me? I have to go right now, my parents are already waiting for me, well, for us, and I'd like to...'

'OK, Ok!' David interrupted 'Reed!' he yelled 'Could you come down here and say goodnight to Shane before we toss him out of the dormitory?'

Shane blushed a little and looked to the stairs when soon he could see Reed coming down.

'Hi!' He said. The tall boy could sense his IQ dropping considerably with Reed near and he was having problems finding what to say.

'Hi Shane! I guess you're going' Reed seemed flustered but a bit amused with Shane's spazz attack

'Yeah! I'm, I'm going, you know, Christmas with parents and all that stuff!'

'Yes, I was packing to go too'

Reed was looking for something to fill that uncomfortable silence while Shane was staring at him intently.

'Well! Um, Are you going to New York for New Year's Eve with your brother?'

'I don't know' In fact, Shane didn't know that his brother was going to New York 'Wait, are you going?'

'Yes, I think we are going to have a really good time there. The twins always throw awesome parties'

'Oh! Maybe I'm going then' A wide grin was spreading in Shane's face as the idea popped in his head

'Well, I have to go! It was nice to meet you!' Reed felt a little awkward with this boy now and he didn't know what else to say.

'Yeah! It's ok! See you soon I hope!' Shane said happyly

'Yeah! See you!' Reed turned and went upstairs oblivious of what he had just done.

'Evan! Ethan! Can I ask you a favour?' Shane sighed relieved when he found the twins almost instantly after Reed left

'Yes! Said Evan

'Of course!' Added Ethan

'Can I go to New York with you guys' Shane didn't have so much time, so he decided to go straight to the point.

'Yeah!That would rock!'

'No problem with us man!'

'You like our little Dormouse, don't you?'

'But what does the White Rabbit say?'

'What?' Shane liked the twins but they were even more insane than himself and just now he had no idea of what were they talking about. Luckily, Wes appeared in time to explain his crazy friends

'Evan is saying that you like Reed, and Ethan is asking what does your brother say about coming with us'

Shane decided to ignore the first statement

'Oh, don't worry about Blaine! He loves to have me around' He decided as well, to ignore the chuckles of the others as Blaine came down and both went to meet their waiting parents


	2. New York

**New York**

"Blaine? Can I come in? I need to talk with you"

Shane had been waiting for the appropriate moment to bring up the subject, and that finally was that night when Blaine was alone in his bedroom.

"Yes, of course, come in" Blaine wasn't doing anything at the moment, well, daydreaming about Kurt but that could wait.

"Well..." Shane didn't know how to approach the topic. "I was wondering...would you mind if I join you and your friends in New York? Please say yes, please, please, pretty please!" Shane pouted the best way he could and Blaine chuckled a little.

"Ok, let's see. That's something that I can not decide by myself, you know I'm going to stay with the twins...

"I have that covered!" Shane said smugly "I already asked them and they don't mind as long as you don't mind"

"But mom and dad..." Blaine continued

"Covered! I said that I missed you sooooo much that mom said that it was alright. So..."

Blaine gaped "You are really interested, aren't you? Why is that?"

"I miss my brother so much" Shane held him tightly

"It may have worked for mom, but now you are speaking to me" answered Blaine trying to scape from his embrace.

"Ok, the truth is... that I know Reed is going and I want to see him again"

"Shaaaane! You hardly met him. You don't know anything about him"

"Well, spending some days with him will help me to know him better, you can't deny that"

"You don't even know if he is gay"

"Well, that's a good point, I must admit, but you are his friend, you can tell me"

"The truth is" Blaine said carefully "That in Windsor nobody knows"

"Well, that is..."Shane thought for some seconds "That's wonderful!"

Blaine questioned again the sanity of this younger brother "What?"

"Yeah, that's good, that means he hasn't got neither a girlfriend nor a boyfriend. That gives some opportunity to me" Shane stated with a huge grin in his face.

"You are really insane Shane!"

"Come on, Blaine!" Shane whined "Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Blaine was about to say no, when he remembered the first time he saw Kurt and let out a long sigh

"Ok! You can come with us, but behave yourself"

"Thank you, thank you, I love you man! This is gonna be great!"

Shane was almost jumping with excitement. At that moment he remembered something

"I need to go now! I have to think on a good Christmas present for Reed! Bye!"

Blaine watched him leave and slowly counted up to three

"One, two..."

"Blaine!" Shane was back "You are alright, I don't know a thing about him, I need your help, tell me everything you know about him so I can get him a good present."

* * *

><p>The following day Shane went shopping and all he could think about was Reed. His brother had given him some precious information and with it in his mind he kept searching for the perfect present.<p>

Blaine had said that he really liked fashion but he was Hilde Van Kamp's son, so he had all the clothes he wanted and more. That made him worry about his outfits for the trip. He really wanted to impress the strawberry-blonde boy, but he had no idea about fashion. Maybe he could ask for Blaine's help again later. He knew his brother was not an expert but he certainly was more into fashion than himself. Well, but that totally left out anything fashion related as a present.

Blaine had also said that Reed was very danger prone, liked music (that was not a surprise, Shane himself had witnessed how talented he was) and painting. In fact his brother had said that he was quite an artist with his own exhibitions and all.

This actually was a surprise and left Shane wondering if the boy wasn't a bit out of his league. But that only confirmed that Reed was exceptional and that his crush was well-deserved.

Many many shops and a really bad headache later, he finally found something that could do. It was a ring that had a picture embedded inside, that only showed if you put it against the light. It was very expensive but it didn't really matter because it was for the boy of his dreams, right?

* * *

><p>The day the twins came with their jet to pick them up Shane was really excited, and when they picked Reed up he insisted on staying in the plane to surprise the blonde boy. And surprised he was. Shane didn't exactly know what reaction he expected but the sincere smile Reed gave him was very satisfying and even encouraging to him.<p>

"So... are you coming with us? Reed asked hesitantly

" Yeah! I couldn't miss an opportunity to see you" Ups! He hadn't meant to say that aloud. It was only that he was so happy to see him again that the words left his mouth before he couldn't stop them. And now Reed was blushing a deep shade of red while the others were snickering aside. Oh, no, that was not going well, and in addition he couldn't stop staring, his eyes ignoring every order from his brain to left the blonde.

The flight was a bit awkward with Shane constantly trying to start small talk with a flustered Reed that answered shortly and was avoiding his eyes.

But Shane was not disappointed, not yet. Who said that chasing an incredible boy was going to be easy? He would have plenty of opportunities to talk to him (and hopefully to be alone with him) within the next days, so he tried to relax a little (although stop staring was proving to be very very difficult) and enjoy the flight.

However the next days would pass in a very similar way. The more time it passed the more fascinated Shane was with Reed, so he would follow him like a puppy without even being aware of it. And the more this happened the more uncomfortable Reed was with his attentions.

When they went to a painting exhibition that had several of Reed paintings Shane couldn't believe his eyes. The paintings were fabulous, or more like totally awesome, so he had to say it.

"Reed!, Reed! That's totally awesome"

Reed smiled shyly and blushed and Shane's heart missed a beat with that warm smile that was only for him.

"Thank you Shane. You are very kind, they are not so good"

"They are really wonderful, like you. I can't believe you don't know how amazing you are" Ups, he had done it again. Reed blushed even more and went out.

Shane was starting to see that things weren't going as well as he had imagined. So, after the whole incident with Logan and the memory card he felt terribly for having come to New York. He only made things worse for everybody. That's why he decided to leave. Shane was very surprised when he felt a pair of soft hands in his, and even more when he saw that the owner of those hands was Reed trying to make him feel better. Strangely enough that made him feel even worse because he didn't deserve the attention of such kind, amazing boy when he had done everything in the wrong way. But after he gave Reed his 'stupid present' the blonde boy asked him to stay for the party, and how could he deny him anything?, so he stayed.

The party was crazy. There were too many people and Shane lost his friends easily. It was almost New Year when he spotted some strawberry curls near the ground. Reed had fallen and with so many people he was having problems to get up. Shane reached him quickly and grabbed his arm pulling him against himself. As always, he was acting without thinking, but he didn't want Reed to be hurt. As all the lights went out, Shane held Reed tightly, protecting him from the crowd, and it felt so right to have him against his body that Shane thought he was in heaven. He could be that way forever, holding Reed, smelling the strawberry scent of this hair and feeling the warmth coming from his body. Time stopped and Shane's heart was racing against his chest. He had the sudden impulse of kissing him but he shook it away. No, he had to bee good and he didn't want to scare Reed even more. As he was considering this, the lights came again and Shane reluctantly let Reed go.

* * *

><p>The goodbye at the airport was not easy. Shane kept telling to himself that he was doing the right thing, but anyway it killed him to part from Reed. And even more when the small boy hugged him (HUGGED HIM!) and gave him a present than was nothing less than a painting of how Reed saw Shane. It was overwhelming and in the plane Shane couldn't stop thinking.<p>

Reed had painted him. Does that mean that the small boy had been thinking about him? Does that mean anything beyond the 'friends' thing?

He had hugged him, and it had felt so wonderful...and he had said that he would miss him...

Maybe he should have stayed. Maybe if he could see Reed some more times...

Damn it! Everything was so complicated! Why had he to live in Colorado. Now he felt that he needed Reed as much as he needed to breathe.

But maybe this was the best. To give him space, time. Shane didn't want to make him uncomfortable, and being around he just couldn't control himself.

He needed some distraction or his head was going to explode.

**I hope this was not too bad. I apologize again for any mistakes I had done. My idea is to do 5 chapters ending with the kiss just before Hell Night**


	3. Stalking Reed

Stalking Reed

Shane went back to Colorado, and there he came back to his old life and his old routines, that is, school, homework, going out with friends, dancing... Everything seemed to be the same but for Shane everything was different because he couldn't take Reed out of his mind.

His friends didn't understand him. He had tried to explain to Harry and Fred how wonderful Reed was but they were not very sympathetic.

"So, you didn't even kissed him" That was Harry

"And you think that he doesn't feel the same" and that, Fred

"He lives in Ohio" Seriously, were they trying to depress him?

"And you don't even know if he is gay" Well, it would be worse if he was straight for sure.

"You have to forget him"

"Come on, there are plenty of guys out there!"

His friends were idiots.

Ok., so his friends may be right and he should forget about Reed. But the main problem to that plan was the fact that he _didn't want_ to forget about Reed because every time he thought about him he felt like grinning like an idiot. And maybe there were plenty of guys out there, available guys who were gay and didn't live miles away, but they weren't Reed.

Shane replayed in his head again and again the moment of New Eve's party when he had held Reed tightly against himself, and the moment at the airport when Reed had hugged him and it had felt so right.

He carried his painting with him everywhere because it was too precious to be left behind, but he didn't want to become obsessed. He didn't want to pester Reed, so he had forbidden himself to call him or sent him any messages (he had obtained Reed's number from his brother after promising that he would be good and wouldn't call Reed night and day). So, when the temptation was too big and he missed Reed too much he would go to the Internet and stalk him.

Shane was Reed's friend on facebook, but that wasn't very useful since Reed didn't have any photos and would actualize his status very rarely. But he was also friends with the other conspirators, and that was indeed useful since the twins had plenty of photos, and many of them involved Reed, and also some videos (most of them recorded proofs of their pranks), and in two of them Shane could see Reed briefly.

Besides, he had discovered that plenty of the Warblers performances were on Youtube, so when he was bored, he would lie in his bed with his laptop searching for Warblers' videos and watching them, hoping to see that strawberry curls he loved so much. Reed was indeed in many videos. He was never soloist, but being so small, he used to be at the front, so Shane would have a whole view of his angel harmonizing with the other warblers while Logan or Blaine would sing at the front.

This was the usual. However, one day he made quite a discovery. He was searching for more Warblers videos when he saw something that caught his attention. It was a video labeled as 'Dalton cheerleaders'. That was very strange since Dalton was an all-boys-school and they had no cheerleading team. So he clicked 'play' just to see what was this about.

In the screen he could see Dalton soccer field and there were a crowd of cheerleaders in perfect formation standing in the middle dressed in red and white. Who were they? They weren't the banshees. That was for sure. Shane had heard about them and Wes had even show him some videos, talking about his ex, Tabitha.

There were confetti explosions from two cannons at the sides as the music started.

_I make them good girls go _

_I make them good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

These cheerleaders were very good, but as Shane was not into cheerleaders at all he was about to search for another video when something stopped him. It was... It was... No, it couldn't be. That was impossible. Maybe his growing obsession was making him see things. Shane rubbed his eyes. But no, that was not his imagination, he could recognize those strawberry curls everywhere.

Shane's breath hitched and his jaw dropped to the floor.

In the middle of the field, dressed in a tight and sexy cheerleader uniform, wearing a mic, dancing and singing the lead solo was Reed. Shane's brain immediately cut up. It was disconnected and there was no way it would work properly again while the video was on.

_I know your type_

_you're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control._

_She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild <em>

And Reed was right. He was doing both things, making Shane lose control and driving him wild. Now he felt his pants very tight and his eyes were glued to the screen while he practically drooled over the laptop.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends_

_you heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

Reed was singing and dancing amazingly. He was he hottest thing Shane had ever seen. OMG, OMG. How was this even possible. Reed was a klutz, how could he dance like that. How in the name of God could he move his hips like that. This type of moves should be illegal. Didn't Reed know what these moves could do to a teenager like him? Didn't he know what he was doing to him?

As Reed went on dancing with the Cheerios, Kurt appeared on the other side singing the following lines.

_I know your type_

_Boy, you're dangerous_

_Yeah, you're that guy_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

_She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild <em>

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

Just in this moment Reed mounted and was thrown into the air in a backflip while all the Dalton boys where cheering.

Wait, wait, wait. Reed,_ his_ Reed, _his danger prone_ Reed, had just made a backflip? And now he and Kurt were doing simultaneous front hansprings. When had Reed learnt to do such things? Was he a regular cheerleader? How was that he couldn't give two steps without tripping and now he was doing all those gymnastic movements with incredibly accuracy and looking _so_ hot at the same time.

Now Kurt and Reed were singing together

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance<br>Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance<br>_

_I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad _

The performance finished with a final pyramid pose and the two fashionistas panting at the front.

At this moment Shane was also panting, he felt dizzy and his heart was racing against his chest. This video was, was.. well, Shane was speechless, there were no words.

So Reed could be kind, sweet and endearing and at the same time he would be sexy and hot as hell singing and dancing as if he owned the place. OMG, his was so unfair. Shane had discovered the most awesome boy in earth and there he was, miles and miles away from him.

Shane watched the video again and again. Reed's moves were mesmerizing. That night when he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep all he could see was Reed singing and dancing only for him.

That video had been devastating. Now Shane was really obsessed with Reed and he really needed something to make him stop thinking about him for a while. That's why he agreed to join that mountain climbing party. Well, not only that, he liked adventure and sure this would be fun. He had to prepare his things.


	4. After the landslide

After the landslide

The landslide had been frightening. Scratch that, it had been terrifying and Shane had thought that he was going to die, that all of them were going to die.

When he left his friend with his jacket to search for help he felt lost and hopeless. He thought about his family and particularly about his brother. He didn't want to leave Blaine alone. He loved him more than he usually showed, and he was his true family because he know him and accepted him as he was.

He also thought about Reed. It was stupid and he was well aware that at this point his crush was unhealthy. If he died, Reed was going to go on with his life as if nothing had happened. Shane was nothing for Reed. A friend, no, more like an acquaintance. Nothing important.

But even although Shane was very aware of all this, he would remember Reed's smile and that would give him enough strength to go on a little more. If he survived he would see Reed again, and only that thought made him feel warmer in spite of being in the middle of the snow without his jacket.

When the search party found him he felt relieved. He wasn't going to leave his brother alone and he was going to see Reed again. So when he finally hugged his brother these were the first things he told him.

It hadn't been easy to convince his parents that he wanted to go to Ohio instead of staying with them, and he certainly couldn't let them know his true reasons, but one of the doctors had helped a lot.

Dr. Murphy had said that Shane needed psychological recovery as well as physical, and being near his brother could be just what he needed. Shane couldn't be more thankful.

So he flied to Ohio, injured but alive, eager to see Reed again.

Once there, he realized that his accident had affected all the Windsor conspirators in one way or another, and all of them were relieved to see him alive.

When he reached Reed's room there he was, asleep and peaceful, with sunbeams lighting his strawberry curls and as beautiful as always. His brother help him to come to the bed and there he grabbed Reed's hand and stared at him trying to record in his mind each tiny detail. It was a little creepy to watch him sleep, but after everything he went trough, Shane couldn't care less.

Reed woke up and looked at him as if he was a ghost. Shane laughed and Reed, realizing that it was not a dream and that Shane was there, in flesh and bone, and _alive, _pounced on him making them fall from the bed while hugging him tightly.

Shane was really delighted to have such a reaction on Reed's part, despite of the fact of being injured, and that falling from a bed was not going to help to improve that.

Reed was red as a tomato and didn't stop apologizing and Shane found him adorable.

As soon as he was on the bed again, with a little help from Blaine, he glared at his brother and at Kurt to make clear that he wanted to be alone with Reed. From Reed's reaction one could assume that he really mattered to the blonde.

Reed told him that he would fix his bandages and Shane gladly let him. Anything to be close to him.

He remembered his thoughts at the mountain, that they weren't even friends, and then he considered the blonde's reaction to him being alive. Maybe Reed appreciate him more than he thought.

That's why he said "Wow, if you react like that to someone like me I wonder what you'd do if it was your girlfriend". Reed's silence made him freak out and he started rambling until Reed spoke.

He told Shane that he was not sure of his sexuality, and Shane was again very happy. First, he didn't have any girlfriend or boyfriend, and hey! That was good!, Shane cheered inwardly, and besides, Reed trust him enough to tell him those things. The conversation was going really well, better than any in New York. Shane felt emboldened and dared to flirt a little asking if he had been kissed ('because if not, there is no hope for the rest of the world' too much Shane? )

The answer surprised Shane, not because Reed had never been kissed (well, that was surprisingly enough being Reed as awesome and attractive as he was) but because Reed had expected Shane to kiss him during New Years.

Wait, wait, what? Seriously? Shane remembered perfectly that moment and how he was dying to kiss him, but he had thought that he would never hurt him.

Shane leaned and he was very close to Reed now as he explained

"I wouldn't have ever thought of kissing you then, you know"

Wait, what was that? Had he seen a flicker of disappointment in Reed eyes? Yes, of course, go on dreaming Shane, (the sarcastic part of his mind scolded him).

"I don't want to get awkward. I'm trying to be good, remember" Shane ended his explanation and smiled.

That's when he realized how close he was to Reed, only a few inches apart from his lips, and there he was, speaking of being good and never try anything, while unconsciously closing the space between their lips.

He leaned back and blushed, he was ashamed of what he had just done and couldn't look at Reed.

Reed asked him what was wrong and Shane wondered if Reed would let anybody go so close to him. So he, still blushing, told Reed not to let people get so close, it could be dangerous, (and Shane would be terribly jealous, one side of his brain added).

Reed's answer shocked Shane.

"I'm never scared if it is you"

Wait, wait, wait...Shane's brain was slowly getting the meaning of these words. Does that mean that he likes me? Well, maybe not so much but he definitively trusts me, and he's comfortable with me.

Shane was trying very hard not to smile like an idiot but a goofy grin was slowly spreading in his face threatening with splitting it in two.

Reed blushed and tried to make him stop but there was no way. He was way too happy to stop grinning. He felt there was hope after all.

After that, Reed went to class and Shane decided to go around and find something to do. Standing still was never easy for him, and less if, as now, he was overexcited.

He went for a walk but his leg started to hurt, so he went to Blaine's room and decided to stay there for a while. He took Blaine's guitar and started to strum a melody. Shane had lied to his brother, his arm was not as bad injured as Blaine thought, but he was afraid that if everybody knew that he was not so bad injured he would be sent to Colorado immediately, and he really didn't want that. This visit was going _so _well.

Shane was bored and he started to daydream about Reed (his favourite topic, by the way) while playing the guitar.

When Reed came back from class he was still doing that and when he heard Reed he almost jumped. He followed the artist's gaze to his arm and knew that he had been caught in his little lie.

Reed scolded him and Shane felt ashamed. He told him how worried they had been. They? Shane never thought Reed had been worried.

Then Reed tripped and almost fell and Shane caught him despite the pain in his leg. Reed was right, he was gook at doing that. Hopefully that would mean extra-points for him. He would need all the extra-points he could get because he was always screwing things up.

Now he was a little embarrassed and couldn't look at Reed. He continued playing.

"Do you play too? Like Blaine?"

Well, he played a little but no so well and he didn't usually sing. Therefore when Reed asked him to sing he felt pretty embarrassed. After seeing what Reed was capable of he didn't want to sing in front of him.

However, Reed could ask him for the moon and he wouldn't say no, he could ask for the last drop of his blood and he wouldn't say no. He just couldn't say no to those mesmerizing eyes, so he started to sing.

_And if you were here_

_I could deceive you_

_and if you were here_

_you could believe_

_But would you suspect_

_my emotions wandering, yeah!_

_Do not want a part of this anymore_

He looked and smiled at Reed as he sang and he smiled back and leaned a bit closer. They started to sing together and Shane thought that their voices sounded pretty well together.

He was enjoying this a lot. Just being with Reed, singing and relaxed as if nothing out of their little bubble mattered anymore.

_The rain water drips_

_Through the craks in the ceiling_

_and I'll have to spend my time in repair_

_and just like the rain I'll be always falling, yeah_

_only to rise and fall again_

Shane locked his eyes with Reed's and Reed's smile broadened. Shane wanted to stop time and remain like that, seeing that bright smile that drove him crazy. He felt again that urge to kiss him but reminded himself that he didn't want to push things and he didn't want to ruin that moment either. He turned away.

_If you were here_

_I could deceive you_

_and if you were here_

_you would believe_

_but would you suspect_

_my emotions wandering, yeah!_

_Do not want a part of this anymore_

_But just like the rain _

_I'll be always falling, yeah_

_only to rise and fall again_

When the song ended R_eed was leaning against Shane's shoulder and b_oth were smiling.

They were becoming more comfortable with each other and everything was easier. They had lunch together chatting nonstop, making jokes and having fun, and the afternoon past in the same mood.

Shane was so relaxed that he almost forgot he had to go until Blaine reminded it to him. He didn't want to now that Reed was enjoying his presence and Reed didn't appear to be a great fan of the idea either, but he had to.

Why couldn't he just transfer to Dalton? Everything would be easier! He suggested the idea aloud to see the reaction, but his brother wasn't very thrilled with it.

He was about to say goodbye when Reed suggested to walk him to the car and there he gave him another painting as well as the sweetest of the smiles. Shane almost melted.

When he opened the painting, already in the car, he couldn't believe his eyes. This was not modern art, not crazy colors that expressed his personality. Shane loved the other painting, but this expressed so much more. It was a pastel portrait of him that was so real, so detailed that was frightening. Reed had painted him laughing and the whole painting expressed 'happiness'. His brother looked over his shoulder while driving.

"Wow! It's awesome!" Blaine said "I think it's the best I have seen, he must really like you to be able to paint you like that"

Shane blushed but didn't answer. He was thinking the same but didn't want to get his hopes up too soon. He recalled the last events. Reed apparently was very happy to see him and even to have him around. He had been so close to his lips, and Reed wasn't scared. He had said that he was never scared if it was him, and he had painted him again. They had sung together and hung out enjoying each other company all day. That meant so much for Shane. It meant that he might have an opportunity. Everything was going pretty well. He had to do things right, no rush things. Be a gentleman. He would take Reed to Valentine's fair. But he would have to heal really fast to do that. He couldn't take Reed to the fair in crutches. OK, he needed a plan. He would do intensive therapy. He would ignore his phone, laptop, or any distractions until he healed, and then he would ask Reed to the fair. It was going to be awesome!

**Well, I'm not very happy with this chapter, but there it is**, **I hope it was not so bad either. I would like to know what do you think, review please!**


End file.
